


Puppy Proposal

by Broken_Twisted_Lullabies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Artist Gabriel, Dare, Destiel (mentioned), Domestic Fluff, Human Gabriel, LOTR References, Law Student Sam, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Stanford AU, human cas, sabriel (established)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8357923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Twisted_Lullabies/pseuds/Broken_Twisted_Lullabies
Summary: After losing a bet to his boyfriend, Gabriel decides to surprise Sam with more than just a dog.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first Sabriel story and although domestic fluff is a bit tricky for me to write, I might add more one-shots jumping all over in this universe with Sam and Gabe.

“I’d say by the end of this year, one of them’ll end up proposing,” Gabriel said out of the blue to his boyfriend, Sam, as the two of them sat on their small couch in their apartment. The TV was showing the Lord of the Ring’s marathon but neither student was paying much attention to the movie at this point.

Sam shook his head at Gabriel’s comment. “By the end of the year? I doubt it Gabe. You know how oblivious Dean can be at times and Cas is no better! Look how long it took them to start dating,” He pointed out and Gabriel shrugged.

“My cousin might prove you wrong, Samsung,” Gabriel laughed.

“I’d say one of them pops the question in two years’ time, at least.”

Gabriel smirks, whiskey eyes lighting up. “Oh really? How about we make a bet then?” He suggested, always enjoying a little challenge and being quite the trickster, he knew he could easily win. All that it took was a few nudges to his dark haired cousin.

Sam nods; up to prove his lover wrong. “If one of them proposes by the end of this year, then I’ll pay you $500,” He told him and Gabriel grinned widely, liking the stakes.

Although he didn’t need the cash – being the son of a well-known actress and director, money was never scarce for the Shurleys – but he knew this would be a piece of cake. The right amount of manipulation towards his little clueless cousin and there would be a wedding in the near future. “You’re on. And if I lose, I’ll buy you a dog.”

This caused Sam to groan. “Gabe, we both know this apartment is small with just the two of us. You’d never have enough space for a dog! Didn’t we agree to get a dog once we moved into a house with a backyard?” The law student explained, frowning and the art student pouted.

His heart did flip flops at the definite sound in Sam’s voice when he said the two of them would buy a house together but at the same time, he knew that might take a little while. “C’mon Samsquatch! I know you want a dog just as much as I do! Money isn’t a problem, if you’re worried about that. I’ve got tons and dogs are so cute!”

The taller man chuckled softly, wrapping his arm around Gabriel’s shoulders and pulling him closer. “Fine. But only if I get to pick the breed,” he told him, giving in because as much as he hated to admit it, Sam had wanted a dog for quite some time now and knowing his brother and Cas, it would definitely take longer than a year for one of them to grow a pair and propose.

“So shall we seal this bet with a kiss?” Gabriel asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

“I thought it was demons that did that at crossroads,” Sam said, poking his boyfriend. “And besides I’m not selling my soul.”

Gabriel gave him a look and rolling his eyes, Sam pecked him on the lips. “Fine.”

After pulling away, the long haired male noticed the mischievous smirk on his boyfriend’s face and knowing the prankster side of Gabriel, seeing such a smirk and glint in those whiskey eyes was never something good.

What did you do Gabe?” Sam asks, noticing the smirk on his boyfriend’s face and immediately worried.

“Oh, I may or may not have been pressuring Cassie to ask Dean-o already,” He said, grin widening. “From little fake tips of marriage making you live longer, ya know, bullshit like that, to almost pliantly saying that he should get down on one knee and ask Dean.” The look on his boyfriend’s face was priceless and Gabe broke down into a fit of laughter.

“You cheater! You’re lucky I still love you,” Sam grumbled, smacking Gabriel lightly on the shoulder.

The artist shrugged and stuck out his tongue, acting rather childish. “You’re just mad because Cassie’ll probably pick up on what I’m saying and do it before your brother does.”

“I’m still saying they’re gonna be stubborn and wait.”

And the couple then turned their attention back at the movie, wager set on when Dean and Castiel would finally decide to tie the knot.

* * *

“Anything yet?” Gabriel asked Sam one day, almost half a year later, knowing he might lose this. There was only three months left before Sam would win and no matter how hard he had tried, Cas had seemed to put together what his cousin was implying.

“Nope, nothing,” Sam replied smugly, sipping his coffee and looking up from his papers.

Gabriel nodded and with a sigh, dramatically collapsed onto the couch.

“Looks like I’m gonna win Gabe,” Sam told him gleefully.

“Nah, you’ll see. They still have three months. I haven’t lost until it’s January 1st,” the artist stated.

“You keep thinking that babe,” Sam sang, earning a grumble from his boyfriend on the couch.

* * *

It had taken two and a half years before Dean and the guts to buy the ring and propose to Gabriel’s cousin, which, as soon as Dean had announced it to his brother – which was when Gabriel happened to be working on his painting during class – his phone hadn’t stopped buzzing with Sam bragging how he had won the bet.

So six months after that, Gabriel found himself inside a shelter, looking through the rows and rows of cages for the perfect furry pet to join their little family. Sam had insisted that, after winning, that Gabriel wait to buy the dog once the couple eventually bought a little house together – this still sent Gabriel warm feelings at the thought of the two of them owning a house, an actual house together – but the moose of a man should’ve expect his boyfriend would never listen.

He knew Sam wanted a larger dog and keeping as true to his promise as possible, Gabriel focused on only getting a larger breed. Looking at the Great Danes and German Shepherds, the art student sighed when none of the dogs in the cages seemed to stand out to him as the one. Running his fingers over the box in his pocket, the candy loving student knew that any old dog wouldn’t do with what he had planned.

A bark broke through Gabriel’s thoughts, stopping the male and he turned to face the cage in front of him where the bark had come from. Inside the cage was a two year old golden retriever with bright brown eyes. A smile appeared on his face at the mutt and he bent down, sticking his fingers through the mesh wires to allow the dog to smell them.

“Hey there buddy,” Gabriel cooed, feeling the dog’s wet nose tickling his fingers. “How would you like to help me surprise someone special, huh?” He asked and the golden retriever barked happily.

“I’ll take that as a yes. So how about I find someone to get you out of here and we can go home,” the artist told the dog before standing up. The canine gave a slight whimper and Gabriel knew this was the one, no doubt.

“Hey hey, don’t worry little guy. I’ll be right back.”

Gabriel then walked over to the front part of the shelter, finding one of the employees. “Would you be able to help me with getting one of the dogs?” He asked and the blonde female nodded, smiling.

“Sure! Just show me which one,” she said, grabbing a leash.

The two of them walked back to the cage with the golden retriever and she gave Gabriel a worried glance. “Are you sure you want him?”

Those words caused the golden eyed male to frown, confused. “What’s wrong with him?”

The lady, Alice, looked at the dog with sympathy, only worrying Gabriel further. “It’s just; he’s been in and out of here multiple times due to his rowdy behaviour and tendency to always get into trouble. The poor guy never seems to keep a home for every long and it breaks my heart every time he returns and I don’t want you to end up having to bring him back. He’s a good dog, honestly, it’s just –”

“He thinks he’s still a puppy?” Gabriel answered with a laugh and she nodded. “Trust me, Alice, this furry fellow will not be returning back here once I adopt him. My boyfriend is fairly active so I doubt this poor little guy will ever grow restless back at our place,” he explained and she smiled brightly.

“So you’ll take him?”

“Nothing’ll make me change my mind,” Gabriel told her definitely and she opened the cage, clipping the leash onto the collar before handing the leash to Gabriel. The two made their way to the front desk to fill out the papers, the soon to be adopted golden retriever tugging eagerly, more than happy to finally get out.

“Thank you,” Alice told Gabriel once everything was done and he began to leave with the dog at his side. “It’s good that he finally will have a home for good this time.”

Gabriel ruffled his newly adopted dog’s head, “He’s a good dog. What was his old name?”

“Bones.”

* * *

When Sam entered their apartment later that evening after a long and dull lecture, the last thing he had expected was to have a furry creature barrel into him, barking eagerly. Surprised and a bit startled, Sam bent down to scratch the dog’s head in confusion. Looking around, he couldn’t find his boyfriend and knew that meant Gabriel had to been in their living room.

“Hey there,” Sam says to the dog. “Did Gabriel take you home?” Already knowing Gabriel was the reason behind the golden retriever in their apartment – which definitely didn’t have enough space for a two year old dog – and gave a sigh. He’d have to return the dog sadly, and assuming Gabe had thought of that, probably made sure the dog would great Sam. That way, the taller man would become too attach to the furry animal to be able to give him up.

Watching him with dark eyes, the dog licked his hand, as if already knowing the thoughts going through the prelaw student’s head.

“Sorry buddy,” He apologises and the dog merely barks once, not looking away with his tail wagging. “Gabe?”

“Over here Sam-I-Am!” Gabriel replies cheerfully from the living room and Sam follows the voice, the golden retriever on his heels. Entering the living room, he sees Gabriel sitting on their old couch, humming while sketching away in one of his many sketchbooks.

“Gabe, why is there a dog in our apartment? You know it would be too hard to take care of him living here,” Sam says with a sigh, causing his boyfriend to look up at him with a frown.

Placing down his sketchbook, Gabriel looks at the dog before turning his attention towards Sam. “C’mon Samshine, we’ll be able to take care of him. The poor guy’s been bouncing around homes for ages and we can’t take him back to the shelter. Bones needs a home, a really home and we can give him that,” Gabriel explained softly, making Sam’s heart clench. “Look down at those big brown eyes and tell him he’s not wanted here then. Break the poor animal’s heart because I won’t do it. I won’t bring him back there were he’ll spend the rest of his time along in a cage, unwanted.”

Sam glanced down at the golden retriever sitting at his feet, gazing upwards at him with hopeful eyes and gave a sigh. Yes, their apartment wasn’t built to house the two of them and a dog but the way Bones looked at him, it would be impossible to give him up.

“Besides, he’s for you,” Gabriel adds with a small smile, looking nervous.

“Babe-” Sam began, only to be interrupted when Gabriel stands up.

“Check his collar.” Is all the shorter man said and a bit confused – and waiting for something cheesy on the name tag – Sam bent down to check the dog’s collar.

No cheesy tags hung on the collar but instead, a slim gold band hung from a piece of string attached to the leather collar. Speechless, Sam untied the ring and looked up at Gabriel, seeing the big smile on his face.

All sorts of emotions ran through Sam’s head as he looked at the ring from his palm – which was a shiny gold with white print on it and shifting it ever so slightly, he realized it was a replica of the one ring – to his boyfriend.

“Sam, we’ve been dating for four years now and I never thought I’d find someone like you who made me complete, especially after the messy break up between me and Kali but then you came into my life and changed that. You’re my precious and there is no one I’d rather spent my life with than you,” Gabriel began, stepping closer to Sam.

 _Holy crap, he was proposing to him_ , Sam realized and could barely believe it. Sure, he had always imagined the two of them would eventually get a house together and would spend forever, as cheesy as it sounded, together but imaging them together and Gabriel actually proposing to him were two different things.

“So, Sam-” Gabriel takes the ring from Sam’s hand, watching the older man with bright eyes. “- Will you marry me?”

“Yes you cheesy prankster, yes!” Sam exclaimed without any hesitance. There was nothing more that Sam wanted then to have the shorter, sassy prankster he had fallen in love with to be by his side as his husband.

Gabriel slipped the ring on Sam’s finger before he was yanked forwards to fill in the gap between the two of them. The taller man smashed his lips on his boyfri-no, _fiancé’s_ lips, feeling like he had just won the jackpot.

Bones barked and nudged Sam’s leg, tail wagging, and once the pair pulled apart, Sam found himself smiling as he pet the dog. “Yeah, yeah, we haven’t forgotten about you, Bonesy.”

And when Sam asked Gabe why of all rings he had chosen it was the One Ring, all Gabriel had told him was that day when the two of them were watching Lord of the Rings, making bets about when Cas and Dean would finally tie the knot, that was when the artist decided this was what he wanted. That he wanted Sam to have by his side to laugh at his jokes (“You mean you’re terrible jokes!” “ _Puh_ -lease, you’re just jealous at my amazing skills.”), to drag along for pranks (“You know, I couldn’t wear my favourite hoodie for weeks! It smelled like vinegar and you didn’t even apologize.” “That was like four years ago! And it wasn’t my fault per say.”)  and to grow old with (“You’re such a sap, you know that?” “But I’m _your_ sap”).

“Cause you’re my _precious_ ,” Gabriel joked and Sam rolled his eyes, smacking his fiancé lightly on the shoulder.

“You’re such a dork.”

“But I’m the dork you’re marrying,” Gabriel chirped with a grin, having a few flecks of green and red paint on his face.

Sam deadpanned, “And I’m already regretting that.” But a smile soon appeared on his face, dimples, and all, at the contagiousness of Gabriel’s and he bent down to peck the artist’s lips.


End file.
